Family Ties
by Amber Mushi
Summary: Jin Kazama and Steve Fox both want something. What it is they don't know. But it may be closer than they think. More specifically, in people closer to them than they think. /incest


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Family Ties**

* * *

Ch. 1 – Desire

* * *

Jin Kazama let out a furious roar. He had to let them know the extent of his hatred. Here he was, standing in front of the two men he despised most in his life and they were both helpless before his power. The devil gene gave him strength like nothing he had experienced before. His father lay on the ground unconscious. And he held his grandfather in his hands. Rage. It flowed throughout his body. Everything these two men had subjected him to brought out the worst in him. And they were supposed to be family. What did that even mean anymore? Whatever it meant, he knew he had no family. Not anymore.

He drew back his hand, about to deliver the fatal blow, powered by his anger. He would deal with his father-no, Kazuya later. A flash. Something stopped him. And suddenly, an image. No. Impossible. Why would his mother show up here of all places?

_Some family reunion_, he thought bitterly. He looked back. Nothing. Had he imagined it? Whether it was real or not, he felt different now. The rage had subsided a little. His mother always did have that calming effect on him. Like there was nothing to worry about. One smile could make everything seem better.

He dropped Heihachi to the floor. "Thank my mother," he said coldly. "Jun Kazama." He said her name with a sense of reverence, as if she was some kind of saint. And with that, the devil turned his back on his flesh and blood and flew away.

It was the one thought that kept Jin from going completely insane and falling victim to the devil gene. The hope that somewhere…his mother was waiting for her son to run back into her arms.

Jin suddenly fell to the ground. He was in some desolate area near the woods now. The power he had felt moments before was now fleeting. His body felt as if it were draining the evil out of him. A sort of cleansing ritual. And once again, a vision appeared. Farther away this time. But he could not mistake that light. "Mother," he breathed softly. He slowly walked into the woods like a blind man towards the figure.

As he got closer, he realized the figure was disappearing. "No…" he said. Gone. He felt strange inside. The gene was taking over again. He let out a roar as the mark faintly began appearing on his chest. _Where is my angel? I need her now_, he thought as he lost control of himself. A forest was destroyed that night and Jin Kazama did not know why.

Meanwhile…

Steve Fox let out a furious roar. He had to let them know he was not to be messed with. Here he was standing in front of two men he had met only five minutes ago and they already infuriated him beyond belief.

He had gone down to a local favorite bar to relax a little after a fight. As soon as he entered, he spotted his future agitators. From his first glance, he could tell they were street trash and could put a blemish on his night. He threw a disapproving look toward their way and ordered a drink. It wasn't long before the two started to cause trouble. And it wasn't even him they were bothering at first. Steve had noticed their advances on an attractive young woman earlier and they were failing spectacularly.

"Go away," the woman said. She had an aura about her, Steve noticed. He wondered if these two idiots picked up on it. She had a…dangerous sense about her.

"Oh come on, girl," one of them said.

"Yeah, just come home with us. We'll show you a good time," the other one said. They were becoming relentless. And they were annoying Steve.

"She said she's not interested," he said in a bored voice with his back to them. He sipped his drink and waited for the inevitable comeback.

Their reaction was instantaneous. "Oh yeah?" one of the men turned around, flipping a switchblade. "Who the bloody HELL asked you, blondie?"

The other followed his companion's example and flipped his knife as well. The woman tensed up. Steve didn't know it but she was hungrily eyeing their vital parts, wondering which of her many moves she could use to take them out. She prepared to strike and-

Steve stood up and turned around. He cracked his knuckles and neck. "How about you calm down and stop being such a wanker, eh?"

The two men growled angrily and walked slowly towards him, brandishing their knives.

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Walk any closer and I might have to put you out," he said. The woman backed down. She ran her fingers through her short brown hair and watched interestedly.

"Shut up," growled one man. And here they were at their present situation.

Steve usually wasn't this way. It had just been a particularly rough night. It could happen to anyone. The men took another step and in three seconds, were both on the ground, writhing in pain.

The woman gave a soft clap after his performance. "Thanks," she said.

"I wasn't helping you. They were annoying me," Steve remarked.

The woman gave a small laugh. "Right. Whatever." She walked up to him and stroked his chin. "You're kind of cute."

Steve raised his eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I'll kill you," coughed one of the men on the ground.

"I'll make sure to come after you, pretty boy. You too bitch…" the other said weakly.

"Shut up," Steve and the woman said simultaneously. They each silenced the man closest to them.

Steve raised his eyebrows again in interest. "What's your name, anyway?"

The woman walked up to him. "I'll tell you if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

She leaned in and seductively whispered in his ear. "Come home with me."

Steve thought of how this could possibly work against him. Nothing came to him. He shrugged. "Okay."

"Follow me," the woman motioned, walking out and shaking her hips, giving Steve a full view of her backside.

"Hey," Steve called out, following her out. "You didn't tell me your name."

"Anna."

A few minutes later, the two were standing outside the door to Anna's "house."

"This is where you live?" Steve asked, eyeing the structure.

Anna laughed. "Of course not. I'm not the type of woman to bring men back to my own house."

"Then whose house is it?" Steve asked.

Anna kicked in the door before answering. "How should I know?" she replied with a smile on her face. "Come in."

As soon as Steve was inside the house, Anna jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his torso and held his head while placing hard kisses on his neck. Steve made his way toward the bedroom while mentally kicking himself. What was he doing? Not to mention, in a stranger's house? _There's no way I'm not going to end up regretting this later_, he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as the two collapsed on a king-size bed and Anna roughly brought her face up to his and placed her lips on his.

The kiss felt…odd. Strangely familiar. Something inside his brain was screaming that something felt wrong. Steve ignored the feeling.


End file.
